Benutzer Diskussion:Zaibatsu92
Wieso machst du Zaibatsu nach?!?!?! Mache ich eigentlich nicht... erst im Nachhinein gesehen, dass es hier bereits einen User namens "Zaibatsu" gibt... Verwende schon seit einigen Jahren das Psoydony "Zaibatsu92" Signatur Auf Diskussionsseiten unterschreibt man mit ~~~~ 501.legion 12:17, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) GTA 2 Na, das Spiel liegt dir wohl. ^^ Gut, dass mal jemand die Missionen davon hier erstellt. Ziani15 Diskussion 17:59, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke ;) GTA2 War mein erstes GTA, damals in der 1. Klasse =D Spiele das nun schon seit.. öhm... 13(?) Jahren... da kennt man sich langsam aus ;) Auch wenn man selbst mal dran gebastelt hat und die Mechanik dahinter kennt. Zaibatsu92 18:09, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Alles klar, das Spiel wird halt häufig vernachlässigt und deswegen ist das echt gut, das du da bist. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 18:32, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke nochmal ;) Gerne! Habe noch einiges an Bearbeitungen vor (z.B. genauere Beschreibung der Fahrzeuge, mal sehen wie weit ich damit in den Ferien komme), sowie Artikel zu allen Missionen erstellen. Zaibatsu92 18:34, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin gespannt. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 18:50, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) RE: Tippfehler etc Moin, bitte das mit die Rechtschreibfehler mache ich immer gerne. ;) Wie meinste das mit die größe der Bilder??? Haste ICQ, MSN oder Skype??? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:36, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Er meint, dass du einfach nur die Größe des Bildes verändert hast ;). Felix. 18:45, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :War das nicht gut??? :MFG GTA SA FAN 18:50, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich frage nur, was es bringt, dass die Preview-Größe im Quelltext größer angegeben wird als das eigentliche Bild groß ist ;) :Zaibatsu92 18:52, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann kann man das Bild noch besser erkennen ;) ::Haste haste ICQ, Skype oder MSN??? ::MFG GTA SA FAN 18:58, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Nop, bleibt gleich groß wie ohne Angabe. Die Standart-Vorschau setzt die Breite immer auf 222px, von daher ist die Breitenangabe bei kleineren Bildern eigentlich hinfällig. ::Nein, ich lebe noch so offline ;) ::Zaibatsu92 19:07, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Habe es eben bei die 2 GTA II Waffen gesehen ;) :::Dann hol dir die ;) :::MFG GTA SA FAN 19:24, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Macht für mich keinen Unterschied. :::Nö danke, lebe auch so gut. :::Zaibatsu92 19:29, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Nicht jeder braucht alles ;D Felix. 19:42, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Forore GT Moin, Zaibatsu92. Also wenn ich in den Editor gucke, zeigt der mir an, daß Vorder- und Hinterachse vertauscht wurde - wahrscheinlich um eben den Hinterradlenkungseffekt (geiles Wort^^) zu erzielen. Ist das etwa bei dir anders? Cougar 20:19, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hö? Wo wird dir das angezeigt? Bei mir im Editor steht da "turn ratio", dem ist der Wert 0.993 zugeordnet und die Eigenschaft wird wie folgt beschrieben: "For how much the car steers, max. 1.0, higher values can cause "rotating on the spot" effect" Und auch die Achsen sind "richtig rum" angeordnet. Bei "Flags" ist auch kein entsprechender Punkt, der aktiviert sein könnte, um sowas zu bestätigen. (Ich denke ja, dass du auch das "GTA2 Stytool" verwendest ;) Zaibatsu92 21:09, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja, daß benutz ich auch. Und bei Info, wo du dieses Bild mit der roten Linie angezeigt bekommst kannst du ja front wheels und rear wheels auswählen. Und genau das ist verkehrt rum. Cougar 22:02, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bei mir ist das normal, Vorderachse ist vorne und die Hinterachse hinten. Kannst mir mal bitte einen Screenshot von dir hochladen? Das würde mich jetzt interresieren ;) Zaibatsu92 13:11, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) No Problemo thumb|Klick michCougar 13:36, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann haben wir verschiedene Versionen der Sty-Datei =D Woher hast du dein GTA2? Gedownloaded oder von der Original-CD? Zaibatsu92 13:40, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich runtergeladen. Is aber schon komisch, daß das verschieden ist... Egal, ich schätze mal, Rockstar wollte tatsächlich ne Hinterradlenkung Simulieren. In den 50gern hat man immerhin tatsächlich mit sowas rumexperiementiert. Cougar 14:03, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, komisch. Habe auch die runtergeladene Datei, da ist allerdings alles normal. Mal in nächster Zeit die Version von CD installieren, mal sehen was da dann dabei rauskommt. Zaibatsu92 14:32, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie kann man denn bei GTA 2 hupen??? 62.143.193.210 15:38, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) In der PC-Version mit Tab. Zaibatsu92 15:46, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke :) RE: Michelli Roadster Moin, Weil ich den Artikel, an die anderen Fahrzeug Artikel angepasst habe ;) MFG GTA SA FAN 18:12, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Öhm? Alle Fahrzeuge, die zu GTA2 gehören haben mittlerweile eine solche Tabelle mit den wichtigsten Infos... Zaibatsu92 18:15, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Aso, danke für die Info. :MFG GTA SA FAN GTA EfLC Moin, für welche Konsole haste GTA EfLC???? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:12, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Für PC. Konsolen kann ich mir nicht wirklich leisten (und hab ich wegen ein paar wenigen Spielen auch nicht vor) Zaibatsu92 18:15, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Schade :( :Dann könnten wir gemeinsam online zocken ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 18:29, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Friedhöfe Ah ok. Wusste ich gar nicht, ich hab erst vor kurzem mit GTA 2 angefangen. Der Punkt ist nur, dass dieser Artikel über eine Radiostation in 2 einen Link beinhaltete, der auf Friedhöfe verwies - es gibt aber nur Artikel über Friedhöfe in SA, VC, III und wo weiß ich noch. Du kannst ja einen Artikel über den Friedhof in 2 erstellen und den Link dann einfügen. Danke für den Hinweis. mfG Christoph 13:46, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Keine Ursache ;) Jep, wird noch erledigt, gäbe grad einiges, wozu noch ein Artikel fehlt aber mir fehlt auch bisschen was... Zeit ;) Zaibatsu92 14:21, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) GTA2-Modding Sollte schon gehen. Kannst den Artikel GTA2/Mapping gleich zu deinem Artikel dazunehmen (also Text übernehmen und so), ist ja sehr zusammenhängend. ;) Homie 20:13, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, ganze Tutorials musst du nich machen, das wäre zu abseits von GTA. ;) Homie 08:54, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Lubyanka Könntest du, wenn du mal Zeit hast, einen Artikel über den Stadtteil Lubyanka erstellen? Auf den verweisen eine Unmenge an Artikeln, und außer dir kennt sich keiner wirklich mit GTA 2 aus. Danke im Voraus, Christoph 19:02, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Schau beizeiten mal auf diese Seite: Tote Links, da gibt es eine ziemlich große Zahl von verlinkten, aber nicht existierenden GTA 2-Seiten. mfG Christoph 19:42, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oh,da hab ich momentan auch einige. Bist du in der 12. oder 13. Klasse? Christoph 12:48, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) 12. Klasse, erster G8-Jahrgang :D Christoph 18:21, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) So wunderbare Neuerungen wie das Mathe-Pflichtabitur hätte ich mir auch gern gespart... Christoph 19:30, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein, in Bayern konnte man zwischen Deutsch und Mathe wählen. Christoph 19:50, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hey! Ich bin Franke! Aber Bayern sind echt komisch :D Woher kommst du dann? Christoph 20:18, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Aber echt mal ^^ Ich komme auch aus den Franken (Unterfranken ^^)! Ja, ein paar von denen machen eben gerne Party :D 501.legion 21:01, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC)